


Just Another Day

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another morning with Max and Carlos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

Carlos couldn't help but watch the sleeping form next to him. Max was softly snoring by his side, tired from a day's worth of work in Faenza before they flew back to Max's Monaco apartment. They only had enough energy to fix a quick salad with some chicken for dinner before they jumped in the shower and got ready for bed. 

It was 7 in the morning and Carlos found himself awake and watching the slow rise and fall of Max's chest. Max was beautiful. There was no denying that and Carlos thinks himself the luckiest to be able to see Max this vulnerable, completely different from the fiery teenager that the media portrayed him to be. Max has always been playful and eager but everything he did had meaningful intentions behind them. Carlos seems to know when Max was in a playful mood when his smile is just a little bit more brighter and his eyes couldn't hide anything from Carlos. 

He looks over to the clock on the bedside table when he sees what's next to it. It was a framed photo of the two of them, Max was grinning widely at the camera while Carlos was holding him from behind and was resting his chin on Max's shoulder. Carlos feels his heart swell with pride at how that photo of them was held at such importance by Max. It was a moment where Carlos was so overwhelmingly grateful to have Max in his life. 

Carlos feels Max slowly begin to stir and wakeup from beside him. Carlos leans over him as he watches Max's beautiful eyes flutter open. "Carlos?" Max asks, his voice thick with sleep. "Good morning." Carlos greets him with a smile. Max slowly smiles before he leans up to kiss Carlos. "Morning." Max says when they break apart. "What do you want to do today?" Max asks as he rolls on his side to face Carlos. The Spaniard shrugs before he takes Max's hand and gives it a kiss. "Anything as long as I'm with you."


End file.
